Spain's ass
by MissWhok
Summary: Lovino Vargas amaba muchas cosas,pero había algo en especial que amaba con locura, por supuesto, era algo que se reservaba solo para él, primero muerto que confesar… que su mayor delirio era la retaguardia, trasero, cola, culo o como se le quisiese llamar de cierto español atolondrado que tenía por pareja...


Hey there!

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir... es algo que tenia rondando mi cabeza últimamente! esto es lo que sucede cuando he estado mucho en tumblr, hablando con mis hetamaniacas y cuando intento escribir con palabras mas bonitas, fig literarias y signos de exclamación

Bien esta especialmente dedicado a mi bad friend trio :Rui-chan y Alice Kirkland (bien como les prometí, Feliz navidad) espero que lo lean .

* * *

**Spain's Ass**

* * *

Lovino Vargas amaba muchas cosas, como buen hombre italiano, era apasionado y detallista, encantador con las mujeres y un total Insolente con cierto español ardiente. El italiano amaba degustar un buen plato de pasta, amaba saborear hasta la última gota de un buen vino cosechado en la toscana, y visitar Florencia ¡ah y como olvidarlo! pasar los veranos en Turín.

Lovino Vargas amaba las tardes de otoño cuando el sol estaba en su punto y exhibía sus matices rojizos, disfrutar del avenido clima; ni muy frio ni muy caliente, adoraba perderse en las tonalidades que desprendía la naturaleza en aquella época.

Lovino Vargas amaba dormir en las tardes cual perezoso y también reñir a su hermano menor, Adoraba de sobremanera dirigir a los demás cual _Don _de la mafia, deleitarse al ver como los demás le huían en sus malos días como si tuviera la peste.

Le encantaba atiborrarse de dulces y jugosos tomates como si no hubiera mañana, y ¡oh que se diga del chocolate; placer divino de los dioses, glorioso como un orgasmo al paladar.

Lovino Vargas amaba muchas cosas, ¡claro que sí!, pero había algo en especial que amaba con locura, por supuesto, era algo que se reservaba solo para él, primero muerto que confesar… que su mayor delirio era la retaguardia, trasero, cola, culo o como se le quisiese llamar de cierto español atolondrado que tenía por pareja.

¡Oh dios! Según el italiano, rozaba la perfección, y como no, si aquel idóneo montículo de carne se alzaba con gloria en la espalda baja del español.

Lovino amaba su redondez y firmeza, directamente proporcional a la cantidad de orgasmos que podía causar, completamente deseable. ¡Ay! Que cosa más perfecta, solía pensar el italiano y cuando usaba esos pantalones apretados, castigo divino, como si lo hiciera adrede, ¡Claro! El italiano no se resistiría a bajar un poco la mirada y babear, literalmente, ante semejante escultura.

Es que no importaba desde que ángulo se le mirase, si desde uno de 30°, 45° o 60°, era _redondito_ y ardiente ¡sí!, con solo verlo Lovino podía sentir sus hormonas haciendo estragos en él, y aquel morbo creciente apoderándose de su sentido común. Y el italiano juraba que se podía desmayar de solo verle contornearse, en aquellas largas y torneadas piernas !Magnifico! como sus nalgas se contraían al caminar, cuanto deseo de apretarlas con la palma.

O cuando jugaba futbol, que insano y delicioso podía ser para el italiano ver, aquellos movimientos que rozaban lo lascivo, como el short se le pegaba divinamente allí atrás y sus nalgas con la perfecta forma de una manzana! Que delicia!

Y que se diga cuando estaban en _eso, _con el español sudoroso y jadeante sobre él, le encantaba apretarle un poco el_ montículo, _ejerciendo presión sobre su pelvis, si, era morboso, pero sabía que eso ponía al español.

Y si el trasero de Antonio pudiese hablar estaba seguro que le diría: "¡Hey lovi!, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y me tocas? ¿Eh?, sabes que quieres, vamos no te resistas.

Lovino amaba usarlo como almohada, si pues, en las tardes de otoño a la hora de la siesta que ambos se tomaban. Antonio dormía bocabajo, dándole total acceso a la zona del deseo, y con la excusa de que en el sofá no había suficiente espacio, Lovino se posaba sobre el mayor apoyando su cabeza en la perfecta retaguardia y así ambos pasaban todo la tarde durmiendo, Una escena tierna y hasta algo cómica de ver. Y pues Antonio no se quejaba en absoluto, es más, lo hacía a propósito, vamos que tener a su chico sobre él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Lovino Vargas amaba muchas cosas, quizá demasiadas y tal vez muy simples, amaba los pequeños placeres de la vida, Pero su placer culposo y morboso, siempre seria Antonio y su sensual trasero o como solía decirse en su mente: "Antonio, culito sexy"

* * *

Me disculpo si haz encontrado algún error Ortgráfico

* * *

Bien? que tal?... que quede en constancia todo lo dicho anterior fueron puros pensamientos de lovi-love, yo no tengo nada que ver, ni pienso que el trasero de Antonio esta para morir cofcof "sonrie nerviosa"

Vamos a quien engaño toda Fangirl desea el trasero español!

Sugerencias, lo que sea...ya saben!

Ah y no se, díganme si les gusta la manera en la cual escribí, o algo!

Tumblr: meanmadnerdy

Twitter:measmadnerdy


End file.
